


So unpredictable

by fantasy



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Klaroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fantasy/pseuds/fantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's fiery and spontaneous.<br/>He loves it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So unpredictable

**Author's Note:**

> This just happened because of my frustration with my writing skills and my dire need for Klaroline to rise from the ashes.  
> I do not own anyone or anything in this fic. Also nothing said here is necessarily real and this is purely for (my) entertainment.

When he came home that night, shirt torn, face and arms bleeding, she was by his side, almost as soon as he stepped through the door.

She bathed him like always, cleaning his wounds.

They were worse this time, but were quickly fading to scars like every other night.

She ignored his protests, doing all of this silently, not questioning.

It wasn't that she didn't want to know, it was that, if it mattered to her, Klaus would tell her.

Later, when they were on the couch, watching the late-night news, her head on his shoulder, his hands absently playing with her hair, she asked him quietly.

"Why was it so bad this time?"

She didn't need to specify, he knew what she was talking about.

Klaus was silent.

The silence wasn't a “no, I will not answer you”. But a “this can wait till later” one.

And because of all they'd been through, Caroline understood.

So she said nothing.

Halfheartedly, she  tried to focus on the news that was flickering on the TV screen.

"There are reports coming in of a massive bear attack on the north-west trail," the news reporter was saying.

Caroline sat up, turning the volume up, now paying attention to the droning voice of the reporter.

"Six and counting townsfolk have been killed by, what seems to be a vicious bear," the speakers were blaring. "The police are looking in to the matter and three of the six reported bodies have been identified. And they are Jolene Montage, age 27, resident nurse, Anzaro Burke, age 36, clinic assistant and Bernaiya Carter, age 39, traveling doctor."

The TV was showing grotesque images of ripped necks, bloody bodies, all too familiar bite marks and lifeless corpses.

She turned the volume back down, her face white and her eyes unreadable.  
A tell-tale look for Klaus.

She inched away from him, her eyes downcast, still facing the television.

"Klaus," she said, her voice dangerously low. "Where were you tonight?"

He swallowed.

Only Caroline Forbes could get Klaus Mikealson, _the_ Klaus Mikealson, nervous.

"Caroline," he said, placing a hand on her thigh. "It had to be done."

She turned to face him. " _Had to be done?_ " She repeated, her face darkening. "What do you mean, it _had_ to be done?!"

"I had no choi-," Klaus started.

"You're telling me," she said furiously, cutting him off. "That you just _happened_ to come across a few people. That you just _happened_ to bite a few necks. That you just _happened_ to kill people, people with families, people with lives, who did nothing to you? And you didn't have a _choice_?"

Her eyes were blazing, a brilliant blue, her jaw taut and her fists clenched by her side. Her body was radiating heat, surging powerful spasms of fiery light.  
To Klaus, she had never looked more terrifying, or so incredibly beautiful.

"Caroline," he said evenly. "You don't understand. These people, they were-"

"You're right. These were _people_ , Klaus," she replied.

"Doctors, even. They saved lives. They helped people. And you just, you just killed them." She said, shaking her head disbelievingly.

He opened his mouth to speak but she started again.

"When will you stop?" She asked him, her eyes boring into his. "When will you understand the importance of lives, Klaus? When will you realize that people, humans are more than just necks for you to snap, bags of blood for you to feed on?"

Klaus resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Sometimes, Caroline did really go overboard.

"Caroli-"

"Don't," she said fiercely. "Not a word from you, not until you-"

This time Klaus cut her off.

"Bloody hell, Caroline," he cried, grabbing her by the shoulders, holding her straight infront of him. "Would you let me speak for two seconds?"

She looked as if she wanted to retort but kept her mouth shut.

"They were demons, Caroline, Byzantine demons," he said slowly, his arms holding her in place in front of him.

"They were monsters. Worse than vampires, worse than hybrids, worse than anything. They fed on human blood, organs, skin, everything. They were ruthless. The doctors part," he shook his head. "It was just a ruse."

"They pretended during the day and killed at night, more powerful than vampires, werewolves, anything. Lucky for me," he smiled wryly. "They'd never really encountered a hybrid. I threw them of guard, gave me a split second advantage. But they were still stronger, faster, better." He said, with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Caroline stared at him.

"So you... you didn't kill humans?" She asked almost quietly, her face morphing from furious to almost timid.

"No, Caroline," he told her. "They were demons, not humans."

He waited, watching her digest this information.  
After all the years they'd been together, Caroline still managed to surprise him, jumping from one emotion from the next.  
It tired him and sometimes he got frustrated but mostly it was thrilling and one of the reasons he loved her more than anything.  
Just a second ago, for instance, she had leaped from fury to confusion, to understanding and now, as he stared at her, there were traces of anger on her face again, creeping up from the back on her neck, her jaw becoming hard and-

Hang on.  
That can't be right.  
Wasn't she just-?

"You idiot!" She burst out, slapping his arm.

"You."

Slap.

"Absolute."

Slap.

"Moronic."

Slap.

"Idiot."

Slap.

Klaus looked mildly confused.

"But weren't you just-" his voice became muffled.

She was kissing him.

Kissing him with so much energy, so much passion, he was temporarily thrown.

Moments later, he realized what was happening.  
He pushed her away.

"What the-?" He asked, but was cut off again by her lips on his.

"You are," she said in between quick heated kisses. "The biggest idiot."

She kissed him, her lips soft but fiery, so Caroline-like against his.

"Ever."

She said, pulling away for a millisecond to look at his stunned face, his lips pink and raw from all her feverish kisses.

She leaned in again, covering his lips again.

"You could've died!" She said, when she paused again, for longer this time.

"What would I have done then?" She demanded.

"You would've been fine, Caroline," he told her dismissively.

It wasn't true.

He knew that.

He knew he'd miss her more than his heart was capable of and he knew he'd spend every second longing for her.

Her skin, her soft lips, her smile, her laugh, her voice. Her everything.

And he knew she'd miss him too, almost as much as him if not the same.

Somehow, after centuries of betrayal, pain, loneliness, he'd gotten into Fate's good books and he'd found her.

Feisty, breathtakingly stunning, intelligent, wonderful, mind-blowing Caroline.

The girl who stole his heart and ran away with it.

The girl who he would willingly spend centuries running after.

The girl who, miraculously, loved him back.

She, the epitome of beauty, wit and bravery, was his.

"I wouldn't be fine!" Caroline said shocked.

"Klaus, you- you can't say that, okay? I love you. Don't say that." She told him firmly. "It's not true."

Klaus smiled.

He knew it wasn't.

He just loved hearing her say it.

She loved him. She loved _him_.

He cupped his hands around her face, kissing her lips softly.

He smiled, feeling her lips quirk up as well.

He broke the kiss.

"Don't ever change," he told her, his eyes strangely intense.

"Never, you hear me, Caroline?"

She looked slightly startled at his gaze, but nevertheless replied.

"Okay, I won't" she smiled. "But you don't get to either, all right?"

Klaus grinned at her.

"And stop being a powerful hybrid with a mental girlfriend, set out to conquer the world?" He asked with a laugh. "I wouldn't dream of it, love, not in an eternity."

Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Well lucky for you," she said poking his stomach as they sat down on the sofa together. "We've got all the time in the world."

"All the time in the world," Klaus mused. "And they're just so many things we can do, right, love?"

He said, a mischievous glint in his eye. Caroline grinned, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"Not now," she said, laughing at his pout.

She pulled him up and towards the bedroom.

"First," she said, glancing back at him, over her shoulder. "We need a bed."

-

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think.  
> -E


End file.
